discisons and choices
by vampirewishes
Summary: Bella is an orphan who has to make a decision that can change her fait forever which one will she choose bieng a vamopire or a full moon werewolf warning very dark
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **I don't own anything in this story Stephenie Meyer does

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

People make choices every day each decision takes us a step closer to our future. In life we wonder which is the correct way to go but in honest truth each is the correct way to go for if you make a mistake you can learn from it and learn more from experience so why am I making a fatal mistake I have know idea.

* * *

Ok who ever finds this story prologue a bit much just tell me and I'll edit it to something else ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The starting of disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing Stephanie Meyer does.

The air was foggy as my mind as I watch my parents being berried in the ground after being savagely attacked my an animal the cemetery is quiet except for the exception of the whispering leaves of the trees in a nearby forest sawing in the icy breeze of a chilly morning how is time past so swiftly it fills like just yesterday my parents have died was it because I'm in shock no it can't be I feel to much sadness for it to be shock I think its because I'm afraid. Afraid that I have no way of knowing what actually caused my parents death as far as I'm concerned no animal could kill my parents?

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by the lady who was taking me to the adoption agency (I think that's what its called if not tell me and ill fix it) since I was only 17 I'm not old enough to look after myself and who am I you ask well I'm Isabella aka Bella Swan and little did I know my life is defiantly going to be different from here on in.

Ok I've just finished my first chapter tell me what you think open to all criticisms keep in mind though this is my first story and I'm quite new at writing stories for other people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does

* * *

The first thing I notice about the orphanage is that it was cheerful a great difference to the dull grey cemetery I was just at the lady who took me to the orphanage said that It will feel like home in no time, then why do want to run away screaming till they catch me and drag me back to that cheery place? Oh well I'll have to deal with it till I'm old enough to leave or get adopted I just hope I don't have to listen to the workers here anymore I mean I'm happy that there trying to make me feel better but I just want to forget..

"Isabella Please hurry up we need to show you your room and get you settled in before dinner time" the orphanage worker said exasperated

"I'm coming" I mumble hurrying up a bit while the worker just sighed pushed me along inside the orphanage where kids no older than 4 or 5 where running about but stopped when we walked in and looked at me curiously probably wondering why I'm here after they signed me in( I have no idea what they do lets just make it that) they showed me my room and gave me a tour around the orphanage when we where stoped by one of the workers who looked more like and animal then human

"Ah hello Miss Fiona how are you this evening?" he asked politely

"hello Mr Johnson this is or new resident Isabella swan" miss Fiona replied in a crisp tone obviously she doesn't like him

"well then hello miss swan I hope you enjoy your time in the orphanage" he said to me before leaving humph like I'll enjoy my time in a place like this but why does he look so animalistic he's eyes where so silvery and he's hair looked ragged but before my thoughts could go down a dangers path I just shocked my head and followed miss Fiona to where dinner was held.

After dinner I went straight to bed feeling tired after today's events little did I know someone was following me and that someone was going to change my life forever.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story and I hope you like chapter 3 and if its long enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four and I hope you like it.

Chapter four: what are you

* * *

The first thing I did when I got to my room was have a shower as I got dressed I notice the door slightly opened at first I thought it was weird but I just shrugged it off thinking I didn't close it properly but when I shut the door someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with there hand and dragged me towards the window struggling franticly I tried to escape but with each movement the person gripped me tighter when we got to the window he opened It and tied my wrists and ankles together so I wouldn't escape when he finished tying me up he moved my hair away from my face and started kissing my neck scared I stayed quiet when suddenly he pulled back and grabbed me and jumped from the window by then I was screaming but stopped when he slapped me but when we landed he landed on his feet not a bone broken shocked I whispered

"_what are you" _

"you'll find soon enough" he whispered in my ear causing me to gasped in shock recognising the voice

"Mr Johnson why did you kidnap me?" I asked frantically "where are we going?"

"shh you'll find soon enough my sweet" he soothed me before going quiet

"wha…" I tried to say but got interrupted when we came to a campsite suddenly Mr Johnson howled? and 5 men came out stood in front of mr

"You called for us alpha?" the oldest looking one asked

"yes make a bed for this one here" he ordered pointing at me "she'll be staying here as my mate" and with that he dismissed them as they left he sat me down on the ground tying me to a log

"Mr johnson whats going on what are you? and how am i your mate?" i asked frantically looking around trying to get free but stopped when mr johnsoncame closer to me

"please isabella (he read a file on her) call me daniel and to answare your questions i'm a werewolf and i'm making you my mate" he said brushing some hair out of my face and thats when everything went black.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter and i hope this chapter is long enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I lost the book with some of the chapters in it I won't be able to update in a while for personal reasons but I'll try updating as soon as possible when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok i'm starting to write again but it'll probably take a while to update but i'll probably be spending most of my holidays writing so hopefully i'll post a chapter up soon but what i really want to know is what you guys think about who bella ends up with the werewolf or the vampire? Review to let me know also do you think my chapters are to short? Please let me know if they are ~Vampire Wishes


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hope you like this chapter

Chapter 7: What a strange world we live in!

The first thing i asked myself when I gained conscious was where the hell am I but soon after my brain became awake my thoughts changed to one question what the hell have i gotten myself into i mean honestly out of all the other kids in the orthanage to be kidnapped it had to be me oh well no time to dwell on it especially when your lying next to a sleeping werewolf who wants me as his mate letting out a sigh i rolled over so my back was towards him i don't understand though i thought fate choose who we loved not us i'm so scared of whats going to happen to me will i have to become a werewolf or will i be killed... i was brought out of my thoughts by a loud howl causing Mr Johnsons eyes to snap open in alert i soon decided that he wasn't going to tell me anything so i gained the courage to ask

"What's happening?" i asked timidly

"Vampires" was all he replied before springing up and rushing outside the tent to help the others leaving me sitting there confused vampires! They can't be real can they? I do suppose they can be considering that werewolf's where real but my main concern was what was happening out there a part of me worried that they might kill me if they defeted the werewolfs but my thoughts soon stopped when the howls died down frightened i sat still hopeing the vampires wont noticed me if they defeated the wolfs as seconds passed my i begin to breath again after my head became dizzy next thing i know the tent was being ripped open and three deathly pale figures glided in cliché i know but hey i'm frightened here i just sat there frightened as they spoke

"what should we do master?" the smallest of the three asked the middle figure

" i say we just eat her and leave the stench of werewolf is killing me here" the strong looking one said staring at me with black eyes

"no one ask for your apinion Felix" the small one snapped at him

"we'll we don't all want to suck up to the masters like you jane" he snapped back next thing i know was that he is wivering on the ground in pain

" stop it both of yous" the middle one ordered

"yes master" they both said together

"we'll take her to Volterra and see what the brothers want to do with her" the middle one said the he turned around and everything went black

Hope you like this chapter i know the spelling and punctuation needs work but i'm slowly getting there


	8. an

Author Notes

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner life problems came in my way and school work just piled up I do hope you like my stories and will update soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

* * *

When i woke up i heard a strange sound a sound that frightened me causing me to sit up in alarm frightened i glanced around trying to figure out where the sound is coming from. Ignoring the people in the room with me i looked around my surroundings and saw i was in a room which looked like it was in the sky. When i saw a window i ran over to it and looked through only to scream in fright and run back to my sit curling up in a ball i looked at the other people in the room some looked amused the others looked confused suddenly one of them spoke up he was burly and tall and had blonde hair "have you never been in a plane before?" he asked looking at me with his eyebrow raised "what's a plane?" i asked sitting up looking at him curiously "i suppose that answers my question a plane is a machine that transports people through the air" he replied in a calm melody but gruff voice "oh" i replied sitting there in silence watching the clouds roll by "aren't you going to ask why your here?" another guy asked "no i have a feeling i don't want to know" i replied lying my head against the wall and looked out the window again feeling calmer now that I understood that the plane wasn't any danger the plane ride continued like that for the rest of the journey once we landed i looked around outside through the window "where are we?" i asked not recognising my surroundings "we are in italy" a young girl said sounding frustrated and was glaring at me "WOW! i can't believe it" i said gazing at them wide-eyed "well believe it because once we have hoped off this plane we'll be traveling to Volterra where your fate will be decided" said the one who asked questions before "oh" i said and fell into silence again i know this time would come after all i know things i shouldn't and that would probably cost me my life...

* * *

AN: Hope you like this chapter i know the spellings probably horrible but I'm trying harder.


End file.
